His Best Feature
by Heart of PureSilver
Summary: In which Izuna explains to his questioning son what his favorite thing about Tobirama is. One-Shot. Set in my "Three" series universe. Contains IzuTobi Yaoi, an Mpreg OC child, and sheer stupidity. You have been warned. Don't like, don't read.


"Eh, Papa?"

Izuna turned his head, looking down at his five-year-old son. Kazuki was still small compared to most kids his age, but his intellect far surpassed those of his peers. Curious and innocent red eyes bored into him. Izuna smiled at his boy.

"Yes, Kazuki?"

"Can I ask you something?" Kazuki asked politely.

"What is it?"

"Do you love Mama?"

Izuna's jaw dropped. "Of course I do! What made you think otherwise?"

"You always stare at pretty ladies," Kazuki stated. "I thought you didn't like Mama anymore because he isn't a pretty lady."

Izuna sighed. Sometimes he wished Kazuki was blissfully innocent like most kids, but he was too observant for that. How could he explain the intricacies of male psychology to a five-year-old? He pursed his lip as he thought about how to explain himself.

"Kazuki, there comes a time in a man's life where our eyes are naturally drawn to parts of the female body. It is an unconscious biological action and it's one we don't really have complete control over. I admit I have been guilty of peeping on women in the past, but it doesn't mean I don't love your mother."

"How come you don't stare at Mama with googly eyes like that?"

"Tobirama has…a different kind of beauty to him. It's not as physically evident like a woman's beauty, but he has his charms."

"Like what?" Kazuki curiously asked.

"Like your old man, he's got muscle tone!" Izuna declared, flexing his arm muscles. "Because of that, some parts of his body are…delectable."

"What do you mean 'delectable'? You not thinking of eating Mama, are you?"

Izuna laughed. "No."

"I still don't understand. You didn't answer my question."

"I don't have to. You don't have to ask me to know that I love everything about him. He has all the best features and he's the most amazing person I've ever met in my life. There are things about his character that no woman could ever hope to have. It's because of all the good things I saw mixed in with the bad that I fell so hard for him. He's got his issues, but so do I. We deal with those things together and it's what holds us together."

Kazuki smiled. "Is that true?"

"Of course it is," Izuna said, ruffling up Kazuki's hair.

"Then what's your favorite thing about Mama that you like?"

Izuna smiled deviously. "You want to know? It's a bit of a secret, so you can't tell anyone about it."

"I can keep a secret!"

"No telling your uncles or your cousins, okay?"

"Got it! So what is it?"

Izuna's smirk grew exponentially larger. "Follow me."

Kazuki nodded as he followed his father into the living room. He spotted his mother lying down on the couch, taking a nap. Kazuki had been quiet since he knew being an advisor to the Hokage was stressful and strenuous work judging from the mountains of papers he had seen the few times he was in the Hokage's office. Izuna hovered over his sleeping husband, a scheming gleam twinkling in his eyes. Kazuki blinked when he saw his Papa reach over the couch, the fingers on his hand clenching tightly multiple times as if he were preparing them.

Kazuki obliviously watched on as he saw Izuna grab Tobirama's exposed posterior. Red eyes snapped open. He heard his Mama let out a strangled noise. He sounded alarmed, mortified, and enraged all at the same time. Izuna was snickering, continuing to grope Tobirama's behind. Within the next few seconds, Kazuki took several steps back as he saw his mother punch his father in the face before launching off the couch and kicking Izuna right in the chest. Izuna flew into the wall hard enough to make an impression in it. With a pained, yet satisfied moan, Izuna slid to the ground.

"How many times have I told you to keep your hands to yourself!?" Tobirama snarled at Izuna. "Stop fondling my butt when I'm sleeping!"

"But it's your best feature!" Izuna exclaimed. "It's too round and firm to resist!"

"Izuna…" Tobirama sighed, the slightest hint of red coloring his cheeks. "Don't say perverted things like that in front of Kazuki."

"Hey, he asked me what my favorite thing about you was and I provided an answer."

"Your favorite thing about Mama is his ass?" Kazuki wondered aloud in confusion.

Tobirama glared heatedly at his husband. "_Izuna_…"

"I love you too, Tobi-chan!" Izuna laughed. "You and your nice ass!"

* * *

**Just a random, silly one-shot relating to my "**_**Three**_**" series universe that came to me out of nowhere. I don't know why, but I have a headcanon that Tobirama has a very nice butt; one that Izuna cannot resist groping whenever he gets the chance to. =3**


End file.
